


Neko Spell

by howlingalpha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Neko Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingalpha/pseuds/howlingalpha
Summary: Russia is cursed, and the only way to end it is to kiss the one he loves.





	

England was about to turn on the lights in his magic room when he herd a voice say ,  
" don't or you will die."  
Turning around he saw one of his purple flamed lamps come on. Upon being lit he saw the owner of the voice.  
"Ahhhhh!!!" He screamed like a girl when he saw Russia's face .  
"Don't do that you heart my ears DA." Russia proclaims grabbing his head but it wasn't his head he was grabbing . Some thing else was on there . From what England could tell it looked like cat ears.  
"Russia what's on your head?" He asked.  
"Cat ears and before you ask I don't now how I got them. So I came to you seeing if you had any thing to do with it." Russia quickly explained.  
"OK ill help, but I was not me who did this." England replied." Judging by your symptoms the way to brake the spell is to is to kiss the person you like."  
Russia was bewildered, did he here right?  
He has to kiss the person he likes ? If so then he was never going to get rid of his cat appendices. which to England's unknowing the were quit irritating. yet as he was think said English man was starting to pet his ears.   
"Stop that now." Russia commanded.  
" sorry but it's hard that baby face of yours parred with Thea cat ears. You look so cute I couldn't help my self. " England said try so hard not to touch the ears. "But any ways. Can you think of a person you like yet?"  
"Yes but I could never kiss them." Russia replied.   
Well you never know it could happen. Who is it?"   
"Prussia"  
England was shocked to say the least. he never thought that Russia would fall for someone like Prussia. 'The man was stupid eragent and to the British man selfish. Why would any one want to be with him?' Russia must of bean able to tell what he was thinking because, he gave England the the answer to his question right after he thought that.   
"Prussia is not what you may think he is. That annoying people and ego thing he has going on is phase he puts on. He thinks that if he didn't you guys would forget him and he would dye. I have seen that side of him he if acutely a very calm person and would love to be friends with others if he wasn't at risk of death.' England was so touched by it.   
Then Russia started to leave.   
"Where are you going?"the Englishman asked.  
"To kiss Prussia."  
Russia clearly did not think this through. He was crinkly on Germany and regretting it. How is he going to kiss Prussia. He could always just out right kiss him with no warning but that would scare him.  
This was what was going threw Russia head the hole way there, but once he got to Germany he just told himself to forget about any plan and just him. with that in mind he walked briskly to the German brothers house and knocked on the door.  
"one minute!" he herd a familiar voice yell,then a bunch of quick steps fallowed."hey Russ-"  
Before he could Finnish Russia quickly leaned foreword and kissed him, but once he drew back his eyes where not on the man he kissed. They where on the hulking for of his brother behind him.


End file.
